Love Me Or Hate Me Sex Scene
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Chapter 43 in the original story "Love Me Or Hate Me" The honeymoon sex scene.


**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my character Lily Taylor and others you don`t recognize._**

**_Umm, since I couldn't post this on my other story since it`s rated T, but here`s the sex scene. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Lily)<em>**

"Seth!" I screeched as he unexpectedly picked me up bridal style.

He laughed at me, "It`s a tradition to carry the bride." He smirked. He carried me to the bed room and gently laid me down on the bed, hovering over me. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer. He started kissing down my neck and collarbone as I moaned when he reached my sensitive spot. I started to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off revealing his nice abs. I kicked off my heels and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands fiddle around to unzip the dress. He finally successes and pulls the dress down revealing my black lace bra. He looked into my eyes as if to ask for permission. I rolled my eyes. As if he needed permission. Seth took that as a go ahead sign and fully removed my dress leaving me with my matching underwear. He placed both hands to the side of me and stared down at me, admiring. I blushed under his glaze and tried to cover up with my hands.

He quickly removed them and kissed my hand, "You`re beautiful." I blushed several shades darker. He started kissing my neck again.

"I love you, Lily." He said against my neck.

"I love you too, Seth."

My hands ran down his sculpted chest to his pants waist band. I undid the button and unzip them. Seth kicked them off and I saw the huge bulge through his boxers. I bit on my bottom lip and moan out his name once his hard member touched my leg. He growled and unhooked my bra before pulling it off. He stared at me again causing me to blush once more. Seth only smiled at me and kiss between the valley of my breast. I closed my eyes absorbing the pleasure that was sending shock throughout my body. I felt his hand creep to my panties slowly removing them. His finger lightly ran over my clit causing shivers down my spine. I let out a shaky moan and ran my fingers through his hair. He started sucking and nibbling on my left breast that I gripped on his soft hair a little tighter. I gasped when he sticked two fingers inside me without a warning. He started to pump in and out and quicken his speed as I arched my back.

"S-Seth..." I moaned. He kissed my forehead before moving to my right breast and doing the same pressures he did to the left. He added another finger and I could tell I was close.

"Cum for me, beautiful." Seth looked into my eyes. I did all over fingers. I panted as I watch him lick his fingers. I let go of his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so our lips would meet. I manage to switch our positions so I was on top. I kissed his jawline as he watched curiously seeing what I was about to do next. I kissed all the way down his stomach and stopped when I reached his boxers. I began to take them off. My eyes widened at his size.

I was causing this?

"What? What`s the matter?" Seth asked worried.

I shook my head, "N-nothing. You`re...so huge." For once all today, he blushed. I smirked and began to stroke his throbbing member. He let out a long, low moan. I stroked harder.

"Lily..." He breath out. I took the change and put my mouth on his tip. He instantly growled and shot up. "No," His eyes darken which caused me to flinch. His eyes soften. "I don`t you to do things you don`t want to do." He explained running his hands through his hair. I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Who said I didn`t want to do it?" I placed my lips on he`s again and he laid down causing my breast to be against his chest. I started grinding again while I felt him get harder and he knew it. Suddenly, I pulled away and stood up. He sat up and watched me with curious eyes. Getting down on my knees and unbuttoned his pants. I slid them off and he wasn`t wearing any boxers underneath. He moaned out loud when I started to stroke and kiss his hard member. I placed the cock in her mouth and slowly moving up and down.

"Lil-Lily." Seth moaned as I watch him closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He continued to moan out my name making sure I knew how much it felt good. I felt his cock began to twitch signaling he was close. He was panting hard and I, his imprint was making him feel like this.

"Fuck," He came with a loud curse. He watched me as I drank him up. I stood back up and he eyed me with hunger. Seth growled lowly. Suddenly, he pulled me close to him making me squeak in surprise. He brought me down to his lips. He switched out positions, not breaking the kiss.

"Seth," I breathed. He started working down to my neck as he hummed in response. "I was suppose...pleasure you..." I moaned, sentences not even forming right when he kissed my sensitive spot on my neck. "It`s...your night." I felt him smile against my neck.

"But, I want to taste you." He started to slip off her panties. I`m most positive he took note at how wet I was. He brought his lips down, kissing my thighs teasing a bit. I groan and bucked my hips forward, telling me where I wanted it. He kissed my clit and slowly entered my tongue inside.

I moaned, "S-Seth," He began to work his tongue as he slid up and down. I placed her hand on the back of my neck, pushing him deeper. He moaned into her woman-hood making me vibrate. I arched her back in response. "I-I`m going to cum." And cum I did. He sucked up the juices from me and kissed me again, mixing our juices together. Damn, we tasted good. I rolled us over, making me top again. I pulled away from the kiss and position of his cock in my entrance and slowly pulled it inside me. We both moaned as I fitted it all in her. Soon, I started to grind my hips thrusting forward and back.

"Seth." I whispered. He placed his hands on my butt and moved myself forward and back giving it a little more force. Seth howled a little and He knew I loved it when he did. "Seth!" I screamed. Seth soon flipped our position once more and pound into me, harder with each thrust. He gripped onto the bed frame and I heard it break from the pressure he was giving it.

"Shit." He muttered, knowing he was going to have to fix that.

Again.

I clawed his back as he gripped onto the bed sheets. I felt that rip as well, but fuck it. "Damn it, Lily." He groaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled the back of my thighs up. He knew he was hitting perfectly into my g-spot by all the moaning I was doing. My walls clenched around his member and we were both ready to reach our climax.

"Oh, Lily." He came, sending his hot seeds into her. He kissed my temples as he pulled out and pulled me close to my body. I was laying on her stomach and he pulled right legs so it was on his chest.

"I love you." I muttered as my eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too, babe." He stroked my hair. I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed and ummmm, yeah. Review if you want so okay...bye. This is awkward... -_-<em>**

**_~HatesGoing2Hate_**


End file.
